


The First Time

by axingkandiri



Category: Produce 101 (TV), VICTON (Band), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:09:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21987187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/axingkandiri/pseuds/axingkandiri
Summary: This is the first time I travel alone. This is the first time I meet someone that I do not know before. This is first time I do many new things with him. This is first time I feel this.
Kudos: 1





	1. The First Solo Trip

**Author's Note:**

> I will say sorry if you find any grammar mistakes or errors while you are reading this story.

Have you ever felt that you are alone but you are not alone? Sometimes, I have felt it. People around me think that my life is full of joy. They said they have never seen me crying. Of course, I usually cry at home. They think that I am already at the top. They think that I can have everything that I want when I am just 28 years old. God, I am not that young. However, they do not like when I attack them with honesty and complaint. What do they expect from me? To be happy all the time? No way. Impossible.  
I have started working since I was 23 years old. I am sure that I was diligent enough to have higher position in 28 years old. But I sacrificed my youth. I have no love. I have no one that I should love. I have no one to share my happiness and sadness.

“ you should have holiday. Just ask for a couple of days off. I think It is fine” Wooseok said, my secretary.  
“ hmmm...the last time I went for holiday was last year..when our company…”  
“That was different. Just go abroad. By yourself.”  
“ NO WAY. NO WAY. I CANNOT. I DUNNO HOW”  
“ I can help you book a flight and room. Just think which city or country you want to visit. You will look older than your real age “  
“ errrrr…Wooseok ssi” 

Then he left me alone in my office room. 

Since Wooseok came into my life as my secretary, I was abit relax. He is also like my psychiater for me. He knows everything about me. 

That night, I could not sleep and think about what Wooseok said. Then I searched which country I should come. 

********

“ You said you would help me to book for flight, didn’t you?”  
“Good Morning...you should greet me first. And yes I did. So where?  
“ Ok. Bangkok. “  
“ What??? Why? I thought you would choose Japan?”  
“ Because I have never been in Bangkok and I have been in Japan several times. They said Bangkok was friendly for first timer traveller like me. I will go on Thursday and back on Monday, this week”  
“ ok”  
“ Thank you my love Wooseok” 

*********


	2. The First Time I Meet you

I took a morning flight and arrived at around 2 pm. I called Wooseok before boarding and after landing. I knew he was annoyed by me, but I could see his smile. Before my trip, Wooseok already told me about the transportation that I could use. So, I was confident enough to take the airport train to go to my accommodation. He also helped me to arrange my itinerary. So I could visit the historical places, the night market and also the pubs. 

On Sunday morning, I decided to wake up late, to skip my breakfast and to grab brunch in restaurant around the hotel. I think I would go to the pub tonight because Wooseok asked me to go there last night.   
After grabbing lunch and taking a nap, I prepared myself what I should wear tonight. I did not bring many dresses because I did not intend to go to party. My bad. I know. But yeah I found a black dress and a summer dress. Because I could not decide which one I should wear, So I called my beloved secretary. 

“ what? Right now I am with Sejin”   
“ eh? Sejin is with you? Hiii…..”   
“ Hi, Seol…..how is Bangkok?” Sejin asked and joined video call me and Wooseok.   
“ it was fun. Eheheheh I love it. I dont to go back to Seoul”   
“ Ya!!!! Your flight is tomorrow night. Why do you call me?”   
“ Wooseok you said I should go to pub right. So, I decided to go there today. Ehehehehe can you help me find the dress that I can war for tonight?” then I showed them the two dresses and they discussed without me.   
“ So, we have decided that you just wear the black one. With your black dress, it can shour your S line.”.   
“ ok ok. Thank you”  
“ Seol, I hope you can grab man and have fun there” then the connection is gone before I gave response. 

**********  
I arrived at one of the pubs that Wooseok recommend for me. Actually, I do not like to go to pubs because it was too loud, dark and crowded. But while you were in another country, why not? I doubt myself I could find someone here because our language is different.   
I walked straight to the bartender and asked for a glass of cocktails. The southside cocktail with beefeater gin, fresh lemon juice, fresh mint leaves and kaffir lime syrup. 

“ Hi, are you alone?” then, there was someone tapped my shoulder and directly sit next to me in the bar. He was a guy that wore black shirt and black pants. He also had watch in his left arm. His hair is a bit long and looked soft. He was perfect for my …..

“Hi...is there something wrong with me?” he asked because I kept staring at me. 

“ ah sorry..my bad. No, i mean, yes no errrr sorry you look great. And I like great. Wait, were you speaking korean with me? Are you korean?”  
“ thank you..yes i am. So are you alone?”  
“ yes I am…”  
“ ohhh...solo trip ?” he asked another question  
“ yes, it is my first solo trip “   
“ do you want another glass?”  
“ no, it is fine. I don’t want to get drunk” yes I just drank all my cocktail because this handsome man.   
“ So, tell me your first trip, and I share mine, “ he said. 

Then, both of us spending time in the bar talking about my and his trip. Both of us did not know that the time was already 2 am. Both of us, or me, did not want to leave this place and this comfort. 

“ I think this pub will close soon” and I just nod.   
“ Do you want to go to another place?”   
“ where? Is there any place open around this time?”   
“ my room or your room is still open, isn’t it? “ then he laughed when I was surprised.  
“ Let’s go to my room then” I said firmly to him. He was surprised at first but nodded. 

Wooseok said I should grab a guy……...is it right? Is it ok? 

We took a cab to go to my hotel. It was not far. Just 10 minutes till we arrived at the lobby hotel and in that 10 minutes my brain went blank. 

Wooseok, If you do not find me on tuesday morning, can you drag me from here.

Love,   
Seol 

By the time I sent the text to Wooseok, we already arrive in front my hotel door. I pretended to be calm and then open the door. I gave him gesture to let him in. 

“ this place is quite nice. You are good “   
“ no, Wooseok booked this place for me. Do you want a drink? You can sit there. I will give you drink “ I did not wait for his response and just went to a small refrigerator.   
“ sorry I just had a can of beer.” He gave me his smile while he was taking the beer. My heart….  
“Thank you. Btw, who was wooseok? Was he your boyfriend?”   
“ No. I mean no, Wooseok was just my close friend. He was the one who asked me to do this trip. And I had no boyfriend” and I sat next to him on the sofa. 

I I might be crazy this time. The temperature of this room was really hot but it is also cold. The air around us supported us to do you know…Shit. Why did I suggest to go to my room? I could not run away. No one was talking right now.

“ So……” he said.   
“ can I kiss you?” he asked to kiss me. I just stared at him  
“ I cannot kiss someone that I don’t know his name” then he laughed.   
Shit. could he stop giving me heart attack?  
“ So my name is Seungwoo. Sorry I forgot to tell you my name. I really enjoyed our night “  
Our night, he said.   
“ ahahaha it is fine. I do not ask your name too. Yeah my name is Seol.”  
“ So, Seol. Can I kiss you?” and I just nodded. 

His lips landed nicely on lips. His kiss was really sweet. You could taste sweet coming from beer he drank before. It has been a long time that someone kissed me. I was timid, but he could lead me. He could lead me till I was drunk by his kiss. His right hand held my cheek while his left hand touched my neck. My hands were around his neck. His kiss was such a toxic.   
We stopped our kiss and took a breath. He kept staring at me while I was avoiding his eyes.   
Then our nite continued…….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will continue post this story after new year. Happy New Year Everyone!!!


End file.
